The Nature Chronicals
by crazybeautifullife15
Summary: Edmund is alone so he leaves the castle and meets a mysterious girl who is later taken and what does peter do about the girl? Edmund and oc and Peter and oc. When a prince by the name of Ramon gets the mix what happens? and what about the prophecy Edmund has to fulfill? r,r and add


The power of nature chapter 1

Edmunds pov  
I was out wandering the forest when I heard giggling I was near a stream close by to the castle just out for a short stroll so I decided to explore suddenly I got splashed by water.

I took my sword from its sheath looking around me as if I were being circled by enemies. I felt a tug on my hair and a brief laughter. Then I was on the floor I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl my life.

She had curly raven hair and her lips were a natural red her eyes were icy blue. She had a crown laced with golden flowers and was wearing a blue dress that made her look stunning. With a black cape on her and I don't recognize her yet she looked so familiar as if I seen her in another life.

The only bad thing was that her weapon was on my neck and the good thing was she was straddling me what can I say I am a guy. Her weapon was beautiful a dagger special made with golden carvings of trees and flowers.

"Who are you?" I spoke to her. She bent down and whispered in my ear "you'll find out soon young king" her words made me shiver "State your business my king" she looked at me with her icy eyes "Your beautiful are you not my lady and I'm here for a stroll since I found you I'm glad I did" she laughed "yes I suppose I am your highness I'm Raelin" she had a smile on her lips "fair well my king I hope you have fun on your stroll" she pulled her hood on and was about to leave. "Wait Raelin meet me here please before the sun rises" she was about to leave when I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her fully on the lips.

Her lips were soft like rose petals across my lips. When I pulled away from her, her cheeks were flushed. She nodded I felt a breeze flowers circled around us.

"I have to go King Edmund" I was about to object when I heard her name being called by a female voice.

"Raelin! oh where did that princess run off to this time? Princess you better not be bothering the fishes in the stream again" I looked at Raelin she gave me a nervous smile "Hide Edmund my mistress will have a heart attack if she sees me with a male suitor" I grinned at her and pecked her lips and squeezed her hand. "call me through the trees I will hear"

"So you're the mysterious princess of the trees?" she laughed "I can do much more soon I'll be the queen of nature or the seas who knows" she pushed me to the ground and suddenly I was hiding behind a bush "I'm here mistress don't worry I'm not bothering anything just talking to the trees"

A nymph came out and took Raelin's hand "Annabella I left my satchel near the stream go ahead I'll follow soon afterwards tell father I agree to meet him this afternoon for studying" the nymph Annabella nodded and left.

I came from out of the bush "Here's you satchel princess" I said as I bowed she giggled and curtsied "Thank you King Edmund just maybe I'm good enough to win a battle against you" she had a smile on her lips I knew mine did to. "We'll see Raelin darling" I kissed her once more and we parted ways. Or so I tried and pulled her in a hug and took a deep breath of her scent something floral and mixed with sunlight she laughed."Bye Eddy" she went off behind the trees.

I went back to the castle and bumped into Peter and Caspian "Why are you so giddy Ed?" Peter said "And why do you look disheveled Ed?" Caspian asked he practically family now that he's with Susan "um I was running you know I got to look good for the ladies" they busted out in laughing "okay who is she?"

I shook my head and walked away to the castle's archives to the Book Of Fate I still had tons of hours until the sun rises so I looked at the book and newly added was my Raelin taken by pirates her forest crying the trees remain silent forever the land dormant and her captive and weak and me helpless before that was our first encounter me on the ground by her hand.

I went to locate books on the princesses of the trees and nature and found out the last princess before Raelin , fauna died at the hands of telmarine soldiers and their king a vicious man theispisus who was killed by the king of the sea fauna's father before we ever entered Narnia after that it seemed as if they stopped breeding females until Raelin Flora the princess of trees and the land also known as the light of nature looks around the age estimated is around 15 years old but truly she is as old as the kings and queens well us. Frozen in time to remain young and beautiful until her king shows himself and the will be together in his world even and when the ice queen ruled frozen like her loyal subjects for she feared the princess and her beauty Aslan gave her us to show his love.

I read the passage beneath…. There's a mystery if the princess is even alive some says she is hidden from the view of her people for those who feared for the girls protection and yet the land never looked better till the day she was proclaimed to be born. Some hear her call and she draws her people and saves them and cares for them and she is the heart of the land. She is deemed to be beautiful and have hair as dark as the night and eyes as beautiful as anyone ever saw and lips as red as a rose and her skin as white like the snow once upon the land but no more because she is here.

Her personality is the greatest part of her she is sweet and kind and wild and brave but all of her traits are balanced she's a great fighter and her equal honors Aslan in the very beginning but not truly, yet he asked for forgiveness and he has received just that. He has the darkest hair like a raven his eyes as dark as the night his skin is as fair as the princess's he is of noble blood and is brave and the perfect equal for her and stubborn but is truly loyal. His beauty matches her own and yet he finds not only he has to fight for her love with other suitors but a brother as well.

All of this is true of her that is I guess I'm her equal this book is the only book like it well maybe Raelin has one. And one of my brother's fights for her love who I deem is Peter.

I went outside and whispered to the trees "Raelin my love how I miss thee so" the trees carried my message soon I got a message back "It won't be long now my king I'll see you soon until dawn." I sighed I contentment.

Raelin's pov

I met with father and the trees whispered to me "Raelin my love how I miss thee so" it was Edmund and I replied and smiled to myself "Annabella I'm going to pick some herbs I'll bring James with me" she yelled back "okay" and called for James he walked into my room and offered his arm i took it he was 2 years older than me and handsome but I fancy Edmund I have since I first laid my eyes on him during the war with the talmarines from the trees then he took the throne many years ago. After he left I laid dormant until he returned.

"James I'll be in the regular clearing okay I won't wonder off" he nodded "Rae you better not you always say so" he grinned at me I punched his arm playfully "Don't worry I have my dagger and my bow and arrows don't stress Jem" me and him are best friends we have been since we were little tykes.

I walked to the clearing the flowers in bloom where ever I step the herbs never end I start to pick and think about my king when I hear a grunt and a weight fall to the floor I use the trees to see what happens pirates! Pirates knocked James unconscious and are headed after me I start to run. They are so close and I fall the trees tell me to get up and run fearing for their princess I call to the trees for my parents and the kings and queens of Narnia. The  
Pirates leader grabbed me "we got ourselves a looker boys the heart of the land what a breut" his mouth reeked of rum and tossed me off to a boy around my age his eyes full of fear for me. "Wait till the king gets you then we will get our reward." The boy looked at me and whispered "Get some sleep princess you're not the only royal he took I'll be here, the prince of the sky Ramón."

Raelin – Jodelle Ferland Bree from twilight

Ramon – Boo Boo Stewart seth from twilight


End file.
